


Advantages of Asgard

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), My First Smut, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Smut, daggers arent dildos but damn can darcy try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darcy loves being in Asgard, and she loves tormenting the poor adopted prince.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Thor and Loki's Kink Exchange 2021





	Advantages of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Huggington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Huggington/gifts).



> Yayyyyy, first ever smut fic! Please, tell me what you think, I'm personally ace as hell and I legit don't know if this is sexy or not xD. Additionally, don't ask me when the fuck this is set, I don't know. Does it really matter? It's tasertricks smut, just accept the content. Unbeta'd, so if there's mistakes I am sorry. If you know me irl/are actually friends with me..............im sorry, i really am

Darcy Lewis ran the brush through her hair again. It wasn’t frizzy or tangled anymore, but fuck it, she was in Asgard and she had a fancy brush that looked like it was taken straight of a Barbie movie, she would brush her hair however much she wanted. 

Honestly, she felt like a goddess here. Earth was stupid. She was a poli-sci girl, she knew it was stupid. Everything was broken, and there wasn’t a way to fix it. Here, it wasn’t so bad. Yeah, the monarchy wasn’t perfect, but it was better. 

But it wasn’t just that, it was the little things, too. In Asgard, no one told her to diet. Her soft, squishy curves were seen as a good thing, even when those curves were her tummy, not just her ass. There was something about their Tolkein-like fashion that made her feel powerful and sexy, something she never felt on Earth. On that note…

She put down the brush and stepped in front of the full length mirror. She couldn’t help but admire herself a little. The deep blue fabric draped over her body emphasized every good thing about her. Her skin looked soft and creamy, and her hair was actually shiny for once. And in all honesty, her boobs looked good. Those Asgardian corsets really pushed the girls up and out, and she loved the way it looked.

In fact, she wanted to see exactly how it looked. She reached up and undid the copper clasps on her shoulders, letting the velvety fabric pool on the floor around her. She smirked and did a turn, appreciatively putting a hand on her ass. 

Eat your heart out, Ian you cheating bastard.

“You know, you might consider closing the door next time you do a private striptease, Miss Lewis,” Loki said, leaning against the doorway.

She nearly jumped out of her skin the second she heard his voice. “You might consider not looking!”

He hummed lowly and stepped closer, a mischievous grin spreading on his face as she bent down to pick up her dress. His large, cold hands wrapped around her ass, pulling her flush against himself. “I never said I didn’t enjoy the view.”

She nearly whimpered at the contact. “What the fuck are you doing, dumbass?”

“Can’t you tell?” he purred. “It’s been so long, jewel, I need you again.”

Oh holy fuck, how was she supposed to resist that voice? She slowly rose back up, pressing her ass into his growing erection. Gods, he was huge. “You need me? How bad?”

“Bad. I’ve been watching you, you’re intoxicating when you’re dressed like this.”

She turned around and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms so her breasts were pushed farther out. She saw his hungry gaze flick downwards. Fuck, she was gonna be soaked through before he kissed her, at this rate. “Only when I’m dressed like this? You insult me, Lokes!”

“You’re always gorgeous, Darcy, but seeing you here… I can barely contain myself,” he said, one hand migrating up her body to stroke her breast.

Her sight went fuzzy and her knees felt weak. She could never think straight when he was this close, not when he smelled that sexy. She supposed it was part of being a frost giant, but he always smelled like pine, all crisp and fresh and manly. His skin was cold, fucking freezing, but she knew the chill down her spine had nothing to do with that. And the way he said her name… Holy fuck. 

“Then don’t,” she said quietly. “If we can friendly fuck on Earth, we can… we can do that here.”

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, more demanding than ever. She whimpered at the force, barely remembering to move her lips in time with his. His tongue flicked into her mouth as he picked her up. Her legs locked around his waist.

“I hate all this fucking leather,” she said, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to find any inch of skin under all his clothes.

He laughed and tossed her on the bed, snapping his fingers and instantly removing all his clothes. “Better?”

Her mouth went dry. “Yeah. That... Yeah.”

Loki grinned evilly and fell in bed on top of her. He kissed her again and took off the corset, letting his long, deft fingers drift along her jaw, her breast, her stomach, her hip, her…

She let out a high pitched whine as he stroked her core. “Loki, please!”

“Please what, my jewel?” he asked, lazily cocking an eyebrow.

“Do something!”

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, reclining on the chair in front of her vanity. One leg was insolently draped over the arm, leaving him on full display. “I don’t think I will, my dear one. You teased me with that little ass, it’s my turn to tease you.”

Oh, it was so on.

“Fine. If you don’t do something, I will.” Her eyes landed on one of his daggers, a beautiful golden weapon in a richly decorated emerald encrusted sheath. This would either be the best or the worst decision in her life, and with how she could feel herself throbbing, she was willing to bet it would be the best. 

She grabbed the dagger and spread her legs, gently teasing her folds with the pommel. “Fuck,” she hissed. “It’s almost as cold as you are, Loki.”

“Only almost,” he said, his lazy drawl sounding a little more forced. 

“But I’m already so fucking wet for you. What’s the point if I don’t fuck myself with something like you? Don’t you want to watch me stick this in my soaking pussy? Don’t you want to hear me moan your name while I touch myself and think of you?”

The noise he made was strangled, but she took it as a yes. She opened her folds with one hand and gently pushed the dagger in with the other, hissing as the cool metal hit her hot skin. Her hand immediately went up to cup her breast, rolling and massaging the soft flesh as she probed herself.

She wasn’t as good as her immortal fuckbuddy, but her lonely college nights had taught her a few tricks. Soon enough, she was writhing and moaning, her pace picking up as she plunged the dagger deeper and deeper.

She cracked an eye open. Loki has transitioned into his Jotunn form, his skin deep blue and his lithe frame taller and stronger. He stroked his length as he watched her, whispered profanities spilling from his thin lips. Her walls squeezed around the hilt at the sight.

“Do you wish this was you?” she asked breathily. “Do you wish it was your thick cock fucking me? Do you wish you were the one pleasuring me and touching my fat tits?”

“Yes, jewel,” he choked out. “Fuck yes, I want you.”

It was one of the perks of fucking a god, he had all those nice magic tricks. Instantly, her mind was filled with images of everything he wanted to do to her, every way he wanted to ravish her body. 

Her hand dropped from her breast to her clit as his own want bolstered her own. Before she knew it, she was spasming and clenching around the jeweled hilt. Her screams filled the room as she came, and she dropped bonelessly on the bed as she rode out the aftershocks, still mindlessly kneading her breast. 

Loki, huge and blue and sexy as hell, knelt down between her thighs. She gasped as he licked her clean, his huge tongue already making her wet again. 

She kicked him away. He’d been an ass, he wouldn’t get that pleasure just now. She grabbed the dagger and sucked her own juices off the hilt, making it as slow and porny as possible, giving every hum and moan she knew he liked. 

His hand covered her. He yanked the knife away from her mouth and tossed it carelessly on the floor, fisitng her dark hair and shoving her down to his manhood. Or godhood. Frost gianthood? She wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it was more than long enough to choke her, and it was already impossibly hard for her.

But he was an ass. No matter how much she wanted him to fuck her throat, he had to be punished.

And that was the advantage of having the great Frigga as the fun mom friend, she got to learn a few godly magic tricks herself. 

She bit the head of his cock, then snapped her fingers. He was whisked away mid-yelped and deposited squarely on the other side of the door. He growled and tried to walk back into the room, back to the minx who seemed determined to make him as angry as he was aroused, but he might as well have tried to walk through a brick wall. 

“Come back when you quit being a tease!” she laughed, pulling her corset and gown back on.

The trickster god laughed darkly. The poor mortal had no idea how badly he would punish her when he saw her next. He turned on his heel and stalked back to his room, head held high despite his complete lack of clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always helpful and appreciated. Thanks for reading all the way to the end!! <3


End file.
